Taystee and Suzanne
'''Suzasha '''is the mother-daughter relationship and friendship between Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren and Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson. Relationship Taystee becomes the new "mother" of the Black Girls after Vee's death, she helps Suzanne to get over Vee's loss and acts as a maternal figure to Suzanne. She often refers to Suzanne as “their girl” to Cindy. Taystee is able to communicate with Suzanne more effectively than the others and helps her through her mental illness. Suzanne often eats with the other black girls. Similar to Vee, when Suzanne once again allows a white woman to walk all over her, Taystee encourages Suzanne to stay away from her and not buy into her emotional manipulation. Taystee helps Suzanne stay out of SHU and calm down, and also comforts her when she is being bullied or being doubted. Suzanne often hugs Taystee. They are both very intelligent and Taystee is usually interested by Suzanne's comprehensive knowledge about random subjects. Taystee helps Suzanne with her insecurities and help her to get past the state of mind where she believes she's weird, crazy and creepy. Empowering her with words like interesting, funny and smart. Season 1 Taystee and Suzanne are not very close, but are in the same group. They are also bunkies. Season 2 Taystee joins Vee's gang alongside Suzanne and the Black Girls. Taystee becomes closer with Suzanne, but Vee keeps using Suzanne to get away with her wrongdoings. Taystee and others stand up for Suzanne when Vee convinces her that she hit Red. Season 3 Taystee accepts Suzanne as a member of the Black Girls and begins to take responsibility for Suzanne, guiding her through her tantrums and anger and preventing her from getting shots and/or sent to SHU or Psych. Taystee and Suzanne later have a heartwarming conversation about Vee, where Taystee tries to convince Suzanne that Vee's dead. Suzanne refuses and Taystee repeats herself, breaking into tears, they hug and Taystee officially becomes Suzanne's prison mother. Taystee helps Suzanne feel better about herself after Berdie Roger's refuses to allow Suzanne's sex scene in drama class, saying that Violence and death is okay in America, but sex is wrong for some reason. She reads Time Hump Chronicles despite not enjoying that genre of book on behalf of Suzanne. Later, when neither receive the Whisper's job, Taystee comforts Suzanne who feels as if she is not a normal person, Taystee comforts her saying that Suzanne was just too interesting for that job. Taystee realizes that she is the mother of the group after she is told to tell her group to calm down, and also when Frieda expects Taystee to handle Watson. Taystee is kissed on the cheek by Suzanne. Taystee allows Suzanne to come and see Soso's passed out body which Suzanne is intrigued by. In the season finale, Janae, Suzanne and Taystee have a water fight. Season 4 Taystee freaks out about Suzanne and thinks that her and Maureen are planning on running away, thinking Maureen manipulated her. Suzanne is saddened after Taystee is no longer working Janitorial and instead working for Caputo. After Maureen leaves Suzanne during sex on purpose, Taystee advises Suzanne to stay away from Maureen as she seems crazy. Suzanne accepts originally. Taystee panics as she wonders why Suzanne has been called out for questioning. Suzanne returns and is completely quiet. Taystee wonders why Suzanne is so quiet and shaken. Taystee stresses out as Suzanne puts books on herself and is acting hectic after Poussey's death. Season 5 Suzanne and Taystee are quite busy this season, but still share some moments. Cindy takes over care for Suzanne for most of the season; Cindy and Suzanne. Suzanne and Maureen set up a seance for Poussey which Taystee reluctantly joins, she doesn't get mad at Suzanne as that's normal for her but is mad at Soso. Taystee becomes unavailable as negotiations start and can not help Suzanne during her downward spiral due to the riot. Taystee later returns to find a passed out Suzanne due to lithium. Cindy informs her of Ouija tying her up and gets extremely angry at her. Taystee cries and panics stating "I can't lose you too" as Suzanne is still passed out. When Suzanne wakes up she is very relieved. Suzanne offers Taystee some peanut butter, which she refuses, kissing Suzanne's hand "glad your back" Taystee and Suzanne join in in the holding of hands as the riot ends. Season 6 Suzanne and Taystee don't see each other much due to Taystee's trial, separate blocks, and the Ad-seg. Suzanne is also taken under the wing of Frieda who manipulates and scares her into thinking no one can trusted. She talks about Suzanne to Cindy as she thinks Suzanne would hate the terrible poetry in Taystee's mail. She asks Cindy to leave a message for Suzanne and Cindy leaves a message for them to meet up. However, Frieda got inside Suzanne's head and convinced her that the yard is full of 'bullies' which in turn leads Suzanne to lash out and not trust either of them. Suzanne later realizes Frieda's manipulation, but still believes they are friends. Suzanne asks Frieda if she's allowed to ask around about Taystee and how her trial went because she feels guilty for being a bad friend and thinks Taystee's mad at her. Gallery 04x07,_Taystee,_Crazy_Eyes,_Alison,_Cindy.jpg 03x02,_Black_Cindy,_Crazy_Eyes,_Piper,_Taystee,_Alex.jpg Taysteesuzanne.png 03x04,_Crazy_Eyes,_Taystee,_Poussey,_Black_Cindy.jpg EyesTaysteeEp1.png Category:Relationships